Draco and Hermione: Collection of everyday stories
by ChloeDracoMalfoy
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Draco and Hermione face everything life throws at them? Have you ever wondered what would they do in different situations? This is a collection of short stories about them. The chapters are no way connected with each other.
1. It hurts me to see you leave

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing except the plot.**

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my collection of short Dramione stories. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Feel free to give me suggestions. If I like your suggestion, I'll make a short story about it and give you credit for the idea. Thanks!**

**Thank you for my awesome beta, bzsilver!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: It hurts me to see you leave<strong>

There were two lovers. They became sweethearts when they were in their fifth year in Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was a rich egotistical prat who lives to torment Hermione Granger, but he still loves her dearly. Hermione Granger on the other hand is a know-it-all bookworm who lives to put her boyfriend in place.

One day, Draco Malfoy received a very important owl requesting him to travel half way around the world to settle some business. The letter did not state how long he'd be gone and he's worried that he won't make it to Hermione's birthday.

"Draco, do you really have to go? I'm sure they can settle this business without you," Hermione stated.

"Love, this is important. Our future depends on this. It's for our own good," Draco replied as he hugged her.

"But won't you miss me while we're apart?"

"I'll miss you every second that I'm not at your side. I promise to owl you regularly. I promise. There's nothing you can do to stop me, I just have to do this,"

"You promise? Just be happy, Draco. I love you," Hermione smiled sadly at her departing boyfriend.

Draco Malfoy is a very strong man. He's good looking, a great wizard, talented at potions, and so much more. But there's one thing he isn't; he isn't ready to say the 'L' word.

"Hermione, you know tha-"

"I know Draco. I don't care. I know how you feel, and it makes me happy. Be careful, okay?"

"Ain't I always?" Draco laughed as he kissed his girlfriend goodbye.

Draco indeed kept his promise. They owled regularly for the next two months, talking about the changes in the business and stuff. On the third month, however; Hermione stopped responding. Draco was worried sick, but couldn't do anything because he still had work to do.

Draco was able to return to his flat during the fourth month. He hurriedly went to see his beloved to give her the ring he bought. He was going to propose to her at long last!

He knocked at her door. He knocked again but the door remained closed. He just waited outside her door until one of her neighbors told him of the unfortunate news.

Hermione had died because of an incurable disease.

Her neighbor handed him a letter that Hermione asked him to give to Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_You're back! I'm glad you're safe. If you're reading this, it means that I've moved on from this world. I knew that I had only months to live. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you that I was dying. I decided that maybe it was best to just enjoy the last few moments of my life. It pained me so much to see you leave. I wanted you to be there for me, but destiny has a different plan for us. I have no regrets, and neither should you. I was glad you were a part of my life. I'm thankful for all the memories I had with you. You made my life more meaningful. I love you. I know that you never told me, but I know you loved me. I love you, Draco. I just want you to promise me something. Be happy. I hope you never forget me._

_-Hermione_

He was torn apart. He loved her, but he never told her. He regreted being such a coward. She gave him a thing he never had; love. And now she's gone.

He locked himself in his home for four days. He was on the brink of insanity. He loved her so much and he never told her. What was he thinking?

On the fifth day, he went to the cemetery to visit her grave. He regretted leaving her.

From that day on, he vowed to leave flowers on her grave. It was all he could do to show her how much he loves her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me what you think. **


	2. Tips from a bookworm

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: This is the second story. It's entirely dedicated to my beta, bzsilver. **

**Warning: It's not beta-ed. It's a surprise so it means she can't beta this one for me. Sorry**

**bzsilver: Let me know what you think. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Tips from a Bookworm<strong>

I've been in a lot of trouble before. I was in constant trouble back then, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it. It was fun yet very challenging at the same time. You could say that I was not your normal type of girl. I was best friends with two boys. I barely had what people nowadays call as "gal pals". I can say with confidence that I have a very complicated life. My life back then made almost no sense at all. Let me tell you my life story.

It was a day I can never forget. It happened as me and my friends walked towards the potions classroom. I know it doesn't sound so interesting, but it is. It was my final year in Hogwarts. I was made Head Girl. I suppose I had expected it because I DID worked hard for my badge. It was hard considering my lineage but I still became Head Girl.

I had the worst day ever. I just found out that the Weasleys are losing the Burrow.

The Burrow. I sighed as I remember all the times I've spent there. I was my Wizarding home. The Weasleys are my family, I couldn't just sit there and watch as they lose their home.

I was walking alongside Harry and Ron towards potions, with Slytherins. Great.

"We've got to do something about it. Harry, what do you suggest we do?" I asked.

"I don't know, Hermione. I suppose I can lend them some money to pay for the..."

"No! You can't Harry!" Ron all but shouted at him.

"Why? It's where I grew up, Ron. It is the only place I can call home besides Hogwarts. I can't imagine it being taken away like that," Harry said.

"He means you can't. To pay off any debt in the Wizarding world that includes property, one must earn the money. It can't be simply given to the person in debt. I read about in 'Laws: A Guide in the Wizarding World'," I stated a matter-of-factly.

"Surely there's a loophole. Maybe I can buy the property and give it to the Weasleys as a Christmas gift," Harry looked at me with so much hope in his eyes that I was tempted to just nod my head, but I didn't.

"You can't, Harry. We're still in school, you can't buy a property while you're still in school. You can inherit but you can't buy," I regretted breaking his heart. It was his home. He made his dreams there. It's his safe place, where he feels truly protected and loved. I couldn't blame him. We both spent our growing years there. I couldn't just let it go. I just couldn't.

"There's something else you guys don't know," Ron paused for a second. The longest second I've ever waited for my entire life. "Someone already bought the Burrow,"

I looked at Harry and he looked at me. We stood there for a minute before what Ron said finally sank in.

"Who?" we asked in unison.

"The Malfoys," Ron whispered.

"Taking about my family's wealth, Weasel?" a drawl came from behind us. "I bet you already know about my family's newly bought property or shall I say newly bought thrash?"

"You take that back, Malfoy!" Harry pointed his wand at the ferret.

"I'm just saying the truth. It's not much of the house is it? I pity the Weasleys. No one deserves to live in that kind of house. Well maybe Mudblood here deserves to," he smirked.

Ron let out a string of curse words that I dare not think of again much less repeat.

"Relax Weasley, I'm going to give you back your precious Burrow. All I ask is a small price and it'll be yours once more,"

"What?" Ron hissed.

Then he said four words that almost made me faint.

"I want the Mudblood,"

Those words would haunt me forever.

"What? Are you out of your mind, Malfoy? I've always thought insanity runs in your family but I never thought you were this crazy! Do you really think we'll trade Hermione just so we can have the Burrow back? You've gone bonkers!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Deal," I agreed. I'm sure that agreeing is like asking Voldemort out for tea while wearing a shirt saying 'I'm a Muggleborn. Kill me now, point your wand here and say Avada'.

"What? Hermione?"

"It's alright, Harry. I know how much the Burrow means to you. You're not ready to say goodbye yet, and neither am I. It doesn't leave us much choice, does it? I have to do this," I smiled at him sympathetically.

"Hermione, you don't have to do this for us,"

"Shut it, Weasley. The Mudblood has spoken. Don't worry, I won't kill her. Come on now, you're gonna skip potions to take about the deal," Malfoy walked away, and I idiotically followed him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well?" I asked impatiently

"Well what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Why me?"

"Simple, I need lessons. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not actually what you call a romantic person. My parents are pressuring me to marry a witch. And let's just say that this witch I like is a romantic type of witch,"

I looked at him like he had grown a second head, then I laughed so hard until no more sounds came out and I just clapped my hands to show how much I found his "confession" funny.

"Yes, that very awkward moment when you laugh so hard, no sounds come out so you just sit there and clap like a retarded seal. There's nothing funny about my situation!" he shouted.

"You expect me to believe that you, Draco 'I'm above everyone else' Malfoy needs my help Hermione 'know-it-all bookworm' Granger in becoming a romantic person? I'd never expected the day when I'll hear you ask for my help,"

"I know how pitiful I sound, so let's just get this started. How to become a romantic lesson one is?"

I stared at him. Was he really serious?

"You can't be serious!" I stared at him in disbelief.

"And why not?"

"Why me? Why not ask Parkinson? Maybe ask Blaise, he seems quite romantic," I asked.

"Nobody in the right mind would call Parkinson the romantic type of girl. She's more of a 'I don't care what you do as long as you're rich' type of girl. And why are you in first name basis with Blaise?" he paused for a while then added "You know what? I don't care. Just tell me the first lesson,"

"You vow to give the Burrow back to the Weasleys'? Wizard's honor?"

"Fine! I swear upon the Wizard's honor to give the Burrow back to the Weasleys. I swear to sell it back to them in a price they'll afford. Are you happy now?"

"Not quite," I paused as I think of what to say. "Compliment her, not just the 'I'll lie in your face' type of compliment. If you're going to compliment her, make sure it's the truth. Don't start the conversation with an insult. Smile at her, it makes girls feel good. Invite her for a date, maybe a picnic near the lake. Give her flowers, carry her bag, listen to her problems, ask her how was her day, and spend time with her. Is that enough?" I asked.

"I'll give the house back if she goes on that date with me," he flashed his million galleon smile. "See you soon, Granger,"

I'm guessing he haven't asked the girl yet, because the Burrow is still not a Weasley property. Why does he have to make our life miserable?

"Granger, you look different today. Do you mind taking a walk with me today? I need to talk to you about something," he _smiled_. _He_ smiled.

"Alright but make sure that it's worth my time," I nodded.

"Of course it would be," he smirked.

We walked to the lake in total silence. Half-way across the grounds he decided to break the silence.

"I'm going to sell them back their house,"

"Really? That's great. Glad to know you finally asked her out,"

"Yeah, she nodded when I asked her,"

"That's good. Why are we going to the lake anyway?" I asked.

"We are going there to have a picnic, beautiful," He smiled.

Realization. My eyes bulged out as I realized what he meant. _Me? Why me?_

"Why you?" apparently I said the last part out loud. "Where do I start? I guess I should start from the beginning. During the second year..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 1: Not exactly the best way to end it, but I'll leave like that. Look at the cute Review Button! Doesn't it make you want to just click it?**

**A/N 2: Anyway, I'm still accepting suggestions. I'll give you credit if I pick yours. Thanks. Anyone can suggest.**


	3. For Display

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This is just something I came up when I was waiting for sleep to come, about 2 am. I'm still open for suggestions, just leave it in your review. Thank you for my beta, bzsilver!**

* * *

><p>Am I not pretty enough? Was I not good enough for him? Why does he always leave me hurting? He's always 'I'm Draco Malfoy who can flirt with anyone I want'. It hurts sometimes to know that his love for me is fading. What hurts more is knowing that I can't do anything about it.<p>

I found out during our second anniversary. He came home three hours late and drunk. He didn't even acknowledged my presence. He just walked right passed me and went to the kitchen to get more firewhiskey.

From then on, he always come home late. I know he's having an affair with Astoria. His father had always wanted Astoria as his daughter-in-law because she's a pureblood.

It all comes down to blood. I hoped that after the war, everyone would just forget about blood issues. I did not fight for the light side to be ridiculed by my father-in-law about being a muggle-born.

I thought that Draco got passed my blood. I thought he accepted me for who I am. It was hoping he really did, but I guess it only is a dream. It was a nice dream.

I guess he only married me to fix his image. I guess that's the only thing I am; for display.

It hurts to know that the man you love would never love you back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short and sad, but I like it because it shows that everything sometimes turns out badly. I love Dramione but reading too much happy endings get boring sometimes. I think this fic balances it out**

**Anyway, if you could just do me a favor and click the lonely button it'll make my day.**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


End file.
